


Youth

by burkiebeans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, sterek, stiles and derek are the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burkiebeans/pseuds/burkiebeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles navigates his way through high school with the help of his best friend Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Sterek fic! I hope you enjoy :)

Preface

\-----------------------------------

When Stiles was ten, his mother got sick- really sick. Up to the point where she was bound to stay in the hospital for the rest of her time being. Because of this, Stiles came to see her everyday after school. He got out at 2:30, walked to the hospital, stayed until 6:45 when visiting hours were over, then walked to the sheriff's station where his dad worked. Now at this point, Mr. Stilinski wasn't a sheriff yet. He was still Deputy Stilinski. It wasn't until after the seventh grade when he got promoted to county sheriff. 

When school got let out for the summer, all the kids would hang out at the pool or go to the town movie theater. Some wealthy kids even got to travel the US, sometimes Europe too. Stiles was usually at home playing video games, at least that's what he had done the previous summers. This year though, Stiles spent all his time at the hospital. A certain nurse, Melissa McCall, had even grown fond of the young boy. She did feel bad though that this was how he spent his summer. She would've made her son Scott come to the hospital and play with him, because they were in the same grade and all, but she didn't want Stiles to feel obligated when he was here to spend his time with his mother. 

It was a saddening sight still. Mrs. Stilinski had frontotemporal dementia. She was losing her thoughts quickly. There were some days where Stiles wouldn't even go into her room because he was scared she wouldn't remember him. 

The day she died happened right before school started. Stiles came in like usual, only he knew right off the bat that today was one of her bad days. She was yelling at the nurses and refusing to listen. She didn't know where she was or who was around her. Quite frankly she didn't care, she just wanted them gone. So, Stiles sat on the bench outside her room. He got up a few times, but only to go to the bathroom, vending machine, or water fountain. Stiles ended up falling asleep close to 4:45. When he awoke, it was far past visiting hours time, but no one had the heart to wake him. They all knew his dad worked double shifts to pay for everything, so they let him be. When he sat up, he began to hear an erratic beeping coming from the room behind him. Suddenly, doctors and nurses came flooding in the room. Machines were beeping and people were yelling. It all made Stiles head hurt, but it also hurt him that his mom was in there and he didn't know what was happening. 

He braced himself, then peered around the corner into the room. His view wasn't great because of all the people, but he did see his mom. She looked awful- the worst he'd ever seen her. He sat there for what felt like years, but it couldn't have been more than 45 minutes. Finally, he heard a solid beep. The machines stopped, the doctors stopped, and it felt like time stopped because all he could hear was that beep. All he could see was the flat line on the monitor. That was it. His mom was put out of her misery, and Stiles was alone with his dad. No, not even with him. He was at the station working his ass off to make a big enough paycheck for the expenses this hospital gives. So Stiles was alone. 

A doctor pressed a button which shut off the machine, but not before writing something down on a clipboard. He draped a cloth over her pale body and one by one, people filed out of the room. They all gave Stiles a pitiful look. The last person out of the room was Nurse McCall. She stared down at Stiles for a while before picking up her pace again and heading towards the desk. She couldn't even imagine what Stiles felt like right now. He was ten for God’s sakes. And he just watched his mother die. She rested her head in her hands, but quickly remembered she had to inform Mr. Stilinski. She dialed the stations number and talked to whoever was on the other end. 

Stiles sat on the bench until his father came. He ran in, but he knew it was too late. His son was emotionless, until he looked up and saw his remaining family member. Stiles burst into tears and his dad ran over to comfort him. 

That was the worst day in Stiles’ life.


	2. one

Stiles stared up at the all brick building. “BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL” was engraved at the top over the front doors. This was the beginning to the rest of his life. He was about to enter the doors of a brand new building full of brand new people, and he hadn't even found his best friend yet. Scott on the other hand, was running slightly late. Of course, he had forgotten to set his alarm the night before, so when Melissa McCall woke him up at 8, it was a complete shock. Stiles decided to wait for him. In all his years of knowing Scott, he had never let him down.

After the death of Stiles mother, Stiles shut down. He barely ate, he never talked, and he got panic attacks all. the. time. It was just fate that Scott walked in on one of his episodes in fifth grade. School hadn't even started yet, but Stiles could already feel it coming. His head got dizzy and full of thoughts, his breaths were becoming rapid, and his vision was being blurred by tears. His instinct got the best of him and he ran into the boy's bathroom. Thankfully, since it was at least thirty minutes before the bell rang, no one was in the bathroom. He didn't realize how long he was in there until Scott walked in and noticed him on the floor.

“Hey,” Scott said to him, “You’re Stiles right? I'm Scott. My mom's a nurse at the hospital, I think you know her. Melissa McCall.  
Stiles looked up the the tan kid in front of him. Scott had at least three inches on Stiles. He also looked a lot stronger than Stiles, even for a fifth grader. Stiles eventually nodded, then wiped his tear stained face on his sleeve.

“Here,” Scott said holding out his hand, “I’ll help you up and we can go to class. You're in Ms. Brooks class right? I'm in Mr. Reynolds class, across the hall.” 

Stiles graciously took his hand and pulled himself up. He wiped his face again and matted down his hair so it wouldn't look like Stiles had just cried in the bathroom for forty-five minutes. They walked side by side in silence down the hallway. Before they made it to their classrooms, Scott turned to Stiles and asked, “Do you want to come over today? We could maybe play some ps2? I have a few games…”

Stiles grinned for the first time in ages. 

“Yeah, sure. Can I walk home with you then call my dad from your house?”

Scott nodded and off they went into their separate classrooms. Since that day, they have been attached at the hip.

“Hey Stiles! There you are!” a voice yelled from behind him.

Stiles whipped around and saw Scott walking his bike up to the bike rack. He quickly followed him over to the bikes.

“Hey Scotty-Boy. Are you ready for hell yet?” Stiles said while motioning towards the school.

“Nah not really.”

They both laughed and made their way inside. It was complete chaos. All the freshmen were lost (Scott and Stiles concluded that they probably should have gone to freshmen orientation, instead of staying home and watching movies), and Lydia Martin wasn't helping at all. Lydia was the prettiest girl in the whole world, at least that's what Stiles had said over, and over, and over. It didn't help that Jackson, star player of the Beacon Hills Middle lacrosse team was her ‘boyfriend’. Stiles didn't really know how to classify that relationship though. Since they were only ninth graders, it's not like they could go on any real dates. 

Stiles just decided to stop making googly eyes at Lydia and walk with Scott to try and find their homeroom classes. Unfortunately, they had different teachers. Scott had a lady named Mrs. Fields and Stiles had Dr. Jackson. After searching around for a few minutes, Stiles found his room. He walked in and was met with dead silence. His eyes darted around the room for a few minutes before they landed on a middle-aged man wearing a suit in the corner. 

“Please sit down, sir. There is work on the desk, and when you're done you can read quietly. What's your name?” he asked in a gravelly voice.

“Uh, Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

“Uh Stiles? I don't see an uh Stiles. Not even a Stiles for that matter. What's your real name son?”

Stiles stood quiet for a moment. He didn't want to answer, he couldn't stand his real name.

“So, what is it?” the teacher asked.

“It starts with an G…”

The teacher rolled his eyes at Stiles. 

“Just sit down. We’ll talk about this later.”

Stiles quickly sat down and got to work. Minutes later, the door opened again. A kid he had seen only a few times before walked in. 

“Name?” Dr. Jackson said.

“Derek Hale.”

“Ah Derek. I had your sister Laura a few years ago.”

“Oh um, that's cool I guess.”

Derek sat down in the seat in front of Stiles and did his busy work. Stiles couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of him. He didn't know why, but he was oddly attracted to him. He couldn't explain it, Derek just made him feel weird inside. He shook his thoughts and finished his work sheet. He read until the bell rang and hurried out of the class. This had been one heck of a start to high school.


	3. two

When Stiles got home, he rushed up the stairs to his bedroom. Miraculously, his dad was home. Since his mom died, Stiles’ dad started to work double shifts at night to bring in more money since he was a single parent now. Stiles knew he would probably have to get a job soon, but he was dreading it since he knew how socially awkward he was. Because Mr. Stilinksi had started working at the station so much, this left Stiles alone at his house, or at Scott’s house. Which, evidently, Stiles was fine with. He had no problem being alone or being at his close to being a brothers house. Scott was usually alone too, as his mom worked long hours at the hospital. So, it was just a matter of time before they became friends.

 

“Son? How was your first day of school?” John had asked his son as he breezed past him.

 

Stiles turned around, surprised his father was still home.

 

“Uh, it was fine. Good, yeah! I have a lot of homework, better get on it.” Stiles sputtered out while pointing behind him toward the stairs.

  
Stiles quickly shuffled through the maze that was their house, to the stairs and proceeded to run up them to his room. John looked at him skeptically as he made a beeline towards his room, but then shook his head because it was Stiles after all. Who knew what his kid was up to.

 

Stiles tore apart his room looking for his sixth grade yearbook. He eventually found it in his closet underneath a stack of old magazines. He flipped through the pages until he found the _H’s_ in the sixth grade. He skimmed down the page, and then locked eyes with exactly what he was looking for: _Hale, Derek._ He vaguely remembered his dad coming home from work one day and saying “Hale’s”, “moved” and “Beacon Hills” all in the same sentence. He had to find out more about this kid.

 

Yes, Derek did go to Stiles’ middle school, and yes, they were in the same grade. But, Stiles had never really talked to Derek before. The first few weeks of sixth grade were rough on Stiles. He couldn't make the middle school transition without the help of his mother. This just triggered panic attacks and, his ADD got ten times worse. Beacon Hills Middle School had decided to put Stiles in less advanced classes. He remembered getting moved out of the class where Scott was and how devastated he was. Scott purposely failed the first test, so he _would_ get moved to Stiles’ class.

 

Derek, however, was a smart kid. He was quiet too. Stiles knew that already. Derek sat in the back corner in all his classes in middle school, he never talked, and he never looked away from the front or from his desk. Either Derek cheated the code, or he really was as smart as he seemed. Stiles also had never heard Derek talk, that was until this morning. So, Stiles came up with a plan,

 

He stumbled down the stairs and strolled into the kitchen where his father stood hovering over a steaming pot in the kitchen. Stiles looked in the pot, which apparently was holding holding mac and cheese. This was Stiles’ third favorite food, coming right after curly fries and pizza.

 

“Mmmmmm! Smells good dad!” Stiles exclaimed.

 

“Stiles, what do you want?” his dad asked in the most dead tone.

 

“Well, if you really are asking, can I go to the station with you tonight?”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“No.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Stiles walked back to his room and sighed when he plopped onto his bed. This is going to have to be a one man operation, or a two man if you count Scott as a “man”.

 

“Stiles the dinners on the stove! I’ll be at the station! Please _don't_ call unless you're dying or the house is on fire!” John yelled from the base of the stairs.

 

“Alright dad! Bye!” Stiles yelled back.

 

He waited until the police car was out of the driveway to tumble down stairs once again and head towards the kitchen. He scooped up some mac and cheese and ate at the table in silence. When he was finished, he grabbed his red hoodie and ran out the door with his phone and house keys in his hand. He ran all the way to Scott’s house, which was about a mile away. When he reached the driveway, he called Scott, who did not answer.

 

“Oh Scotty, Scotty, Scotty…” he mumbled as he tried once again to call him. He knew he was home because he could see his light on from his window. He put his phone back in his pocket and walked up to the ledge of their house. He pulled himself up with all of his strength and walked on the rooftop, then he heard the front door open below him. He jjumped down onto the porch to where Scott was holding a bat.

 

“Oh my god Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!”

 

“Well you werent answering your phone! What was I suppoesed to do?”

 

“Jesus Stiles, why are you here? Its 9 pm”

 

“Well my friend, we are going on a journey.”

 

“Stiles where are we going?”

 

“The station. I listened in, all the deputies are out in the forest looking for something…  I don't know, but I do know that the station is empty and I have some keys.” He said while jingling the keys in front of his face.

 

“Ugh okay hold on, let me just turn off my light.”

 

Stiles waited while Scott ran through his house and watched as he came back down.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

The walk to the sheriff's station was a long one. When they finally arrived, Stiles went through the back door and into his dad's office, where all the files are kept.

 

“Stiles, you know we are breaking so many laws right now…”

 

“It’s only illegal if you get caught”

 

Stiles searched through at least seven file cabinets before he found the one he was looking for. It was marked in black sharpie, _HALE FAMILY, 2008._ He opened it up and found all the information he needed. He pulled out his dad's chair and sat at his desk pulling out some papers and reading them. Scott peered over his shoulder.

 

“Hale? What are you doing with the Hales? Like, Derek Hale? The creepy kid from school?”

 

“Scott don't call him creepy, that's rude.”

 

“Well _he is._ I mean have to seen the kid? He doesn't talk and he just stalks around school like a loner!”

 

“Scott, just shut up for a second would you?”

 

Scott rolled his eyes, but continued to read over Stiles’ shoulder. Suddenly, Stiles saw lights loom in through the windows.

 

“Shit Scott, we gotta go.”

 

Stiles closed the file and put it back where it came from. They both ran out of his office and out the back door. They sprinted towards the woods, in the back of the station. Once they got to the other side, near their houses they set off in separate directions. Stiles wandered through the forest until he got back to his house. When he got home, he walked upstairs and and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower until it was steaming, he had always sorted out his problems best in the shower.

 

He hopped in and thought for a moment.

 

_Okay, so Derek Hale moved here in 2008. Why of all places would his family move to Beacon Hills? There's nothing in this freaking town! Ok, ok, off track. He has two parents- no shit dumbass everyone has two birth parents. Talia and Jeffery. Now here comes the hard part, he has a shit ton of family. 2 sisters and 3 brothers. Laura who is older than Derek, Cora who is younger, Tyler and Matthew who are older than Derek and Lucas who is younger. Okay Stiles, now why the fuck did you want to know that?_

  
Why did he want to know that?


	4. three

**_Stiles’ POV_ **

 

I strode into school the next morning, glad that I had found out this new information. Now I had some names for some faces. Derek and I were freshmen. That means that Laura is a freshman in college, Cora is in seventh grade, Tyler was a senior and Matthew was a junior, and lastly Lucas was in sixth grade. I kept a mental note to remind myself of that.

 

Homeroom was a new experience. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the damned boy. He turned around once or twice and I immediately put my head down. I eventually regained my sanity, right when the bell rang. 

 

I went about my day as normal, although I did have a few more classes with Derek still. I didn't know what to do with myself. I don't even know why I feel this way. I shrugged it off. It's not like I was gay or anything. I can't be. I can't like boys. That would be totally  _ weird. _

 

I walked into the lunchroom and regretted it immediately. Scott didn't have my lunch period, which absolutely sucked. I didn't have anymore friends and this was starting to look like the lunch scene from  _ Diary of a Wimpy Kid _ . I scanned the room and found one empty seat. And just to my fucking luck, it was right across from Derek Hale. I slowly made my way over to the table and looked expectantly at Derek, waiting for him to tell me this seat was taken by some other popular person, but he never did.

 

“Uh, is anyone sitting here?”

 

Derek looked up from his book and shook his head. I sighed in relief and sat down. I placed my tray down and ate the food one by one. Derek didn't even have a lunchbox or a tray in front of him. 

 

“Dude, where's your lunch?” I asked with a mouth stuffed with pizza.

 

“Don’t have one.” he mumbled. 

 

I just shrugged it off. He came from a rich family, he probably just ate before or wasn't hungry. The lunch bell soon rang and I went off to my next class. 

 

When the final bell rang at school, I got out of there as quickly as I could. I unbuckled my bike from the rack and started my way out of the parking lot. As I was pedaling through, I saw the Hale family pile into the car with Tyler in the drivers seat. Derek was sitting alone in the back while his brothers were probably talking his head off.

 

I continued on my way home, not once looking off the road. Once I got home, I kicked my shoes off and laid on the couch. I had some serious soul searching to do. 

 

_ Was I really gay?  _

 

Well, I thought about. I've never really liked girls. I mean there's Lydia, but I don't even like her that much. I think I only said that because half the school said it. Plus there was that one time in the locker room where Danny took off his shirt and-  _ oh my god i'm gay.  _

 

I sat there frozen on my couch. I can’t be. I took one shaky breath in, but it all came tumbling down. I became panicked.  _ I'm gonna get teased.  _ My head started pounding and I stood up off the couch. My breathing was in short shallow breaths and my vision was blurring.  _ My dad. My dad's going to hate me. And Scott! He's my only friend. I can't lose him.  _ I made it out the door, but didn't make it very far after that. I remember the grass, and I remember the darkness. 

 

I woke up about an hour later. I was still lying on the grass in front of my house, and my dad wasn't home yet. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time, 10:46. I stumbled back into my house and shut the door behind me. I honestly didn't care that I was still wearing my school clothes, I just kept them on and fell asleep on my bed.

 

\------------------------

 

Friday. Tonight was Lydia’s annual school bash, and the whole school was invited. Deep down I was hoping Derek would be there. After realizing my sexuality a few nights ago, I understood that the reason I feel so weird around Derek is because I like him. It sounded weird at first. How can I like a guy who I've only heard talk twice. Is that even possible?

 

I gave up on questioning it and just accepted it. I knew deep down that I was different. I've always known, I just didn't know how to handle it. 

 

I got up and got dressed finally. My dad was downstairs, so I said a quick hello to him before walking out of the house and to my bike. He still doesn't know about the other night, and I don't expect him to know. 

 

I rode to school and parked my bike as quickly as possible. I rushed into school, so I could get there early enough to talk to Scott. Unfortunately, that didn't go as planned. 

 

As I walked through the empty gym, I heard someone yell out, “Hey fag! Where are you going?” I looked behind me and saw Jackson, as well as some other football players.

 

I glanced behind me and made a run to the locker rooms. I don't know why that was the place I decided to go, the janitor's closet would have sufficed. I made it in, but I didn't take in account that there was a back entrance from the outside. I was shaking in a pile against the corner of a wall. I wasn't going to cry, I was stronger than that. Jackson soon slammed open the door and looked me square in the eyes.

 

“I found you Stilinksi!”

 

He walked towards me slowly and menacingly. I gulped as he crouched down to my level, and then pulled me up by the front of my shirt. He threw me back into the wall and punched me just above my jaw. I was used to this by now, so it’s not like it surprised me or anything. He kneed my stomach which made me drop to the ground.

 

“Don't look at my girlfriend ever again.” was all he said before he stalked out of the room. 

 

I sat there for a few minutes just regaining my strength. Once I felt better, I got up and walked to homeroom. I wasn't late, thankfully, but the teacher did look at me a little oddly. I sat in my seat behind Derek, and he turned around right as I sat down.

 

He eyed me up and down and looked at me concerned. 

 

“What happened to your face?”

 

**_Derek's POV_ **

 

I woke up this morning to the sound of my beloved alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on it and sat up in my bed, I could hear my mom making breakfast downstairs, and the rest of my siblings were up and moving. I got up and started to get dressed. While I was brushing my teeth, my older brother Ty barged into my room.

 

“Hey little bro!” he said while ruffling the top of my head. I rolled my eyes at him and he finished what he was saying, “Don’t forget were going to that party tonight.”

 

I spit into the sink and nodded my head. He walked out and I could hear him walk downstairs to eat some breakfast. I finished getting ready and made my way down there. I was the last one down there, but it didn't really surprise me, I was so tired. 

 

“Nice of you to join us Derek.” my father said. I nodded towards him and sat down. I ate breakfast fairly quickly and got up as soon as Ty and Matt started to put their dishes away. I put mine up as well, grabbed my backpack, and walked out the door. I sat in the back seat while my brothers talked to each other about school and sports.

 

“Hey Derek? Who’s that Jackson kid in your grade?” 

 

My ears perked up at the sound of that.

 

“Don't really know him that well, but I do know he’s a jerk.” 

“Yeah I know, Chris was telling me that he's stuck up at football practice.” Matt said.

 

I nodded and they went back to talking amongst themselves. We pulled up to the school not long after that. Ty let Matt and I get out by the front as he went to go park the Camaro in the lot. Matt went to go find his friends and I went to my homeroom. I walked in and noticed that Stiles wasnt there. That was weird, Stiles is  _ always  _ there. 

 

Here's the thing about Stiles, he is the sweetest, funniest, clumsiest, and most dorkiest person I have ever met- not that i've really talked to him. I've had a crush on him since seventh grade, but no one knows that of course. To everyone, I'm just Derek. The kid who doesn't talk, and Im pretty happy with that if it means that no one knows that i'm gay.

 

I waited a few minutes and then started to get worried. Should I be worried? He probably has a cold or something. I shook the thoughts out of my brain when suddenly the door opened. I smelt the fear and the nervousness before he even walked in the room. His face was red and swollen on one side, and he was walking funny. He made a brief glance at me before he sat down behind me. I turned around and couldn't help but blurt out, “What happened to your face?”

  
  


_ Nice going Derek. What happened to your face? That’s a good one Derek. Nice job on the impression I'm sure he just loved that one.  _

 

He stuttered uncontrollably before choking out, “N-nothing.”

 

I turned around and shut my eyes. 

 

I am so stupid. 

  
  


**_Stiles’ POV_ **

 

I made it through the day without another beating from Jackson, thankfully. Now all I had to do was go home and get ready for the party. To begin with, I had to earthly idea what to wear. My wardrobe was about ten pairs of the same shirt in different colors, and three pairs of jeans.

 

I sifted through my closet and finally decided on a light blue button down and some dark wash jeans. I got dressed fairly quickly went downstairs to grab my keys and my phone. I had about thirty minutes to kill before I had to be there, so I decided to walk instead of riding my bike. Scott was getting his mom to drop him off, so I could have gone with them, but I rejected and said I needed to think about some stuff. 

 

So what if Derek was there? Should I talk to him? 

 

I decided to talk to him only if he was alone or if he talked to me first, obviously. I made it to Lydia’s house in record time, getting there only a few minutes after 6;45. I walked in and scanned the room for people I knew, but all I saw were upperclassmen. I made my way around the living room and grabbed a drink someone offered me.

 

I smelt it and realized it was a beer, which couldn't hurt right? It was just one afterall, and I may need a little liquid confidence tonight, People slowly started to make their way in. I saw Scott at the beginning, but he was soon whisked away by some girls in our grade, Of course that would happen to Scott, he is the attractive one in our friendship. I was the awkward one.

 

I took a few sips of my drink and looked around. My eyes locked on Derek, sitting on the stairs. I walked over to him, deciding that nothing could really go wrong. He was in a quiet, secluded place, which fit him well.

 

“Your brothers drag you here?” I asked with a smirk.

 

I sat down next to him and took a swig of my beer.

 

He nodded with a laugh.

 

“Yeah, I hate parties. Tyler and Matthew took me anyways though.”

 

“Same here.”

 

There was a silence for a little while, but I had an idea.

 

“I know we don’t know each other very well, but do you maybe want to head upstairs? It’s a bit quieter up there.”

 

Derek nodded and stood up. I got up with him and we walked upstairs. We walked into the first room that we saw, which was a rec room. There was a couch and a tv and a few beanbags and pillows lying around. We sat across from each other on the couch and just enjoyed each other's presence. 

 

“Your dad is the sheriff, right?” Derek asked.

 

I nodded.

 

“What do your parents do?”

 

“My dad is a realtor and my mom has her own online business.” he responded. 

 

I nodded and turned my attention to the window. 

 

This was a bad idea. It was so awkward and weird and I don't know what I was thinking.

 

\-------------------

  
  


**_Derek’s POV_ **

 

Stiles and I stayed upstairs for the remainder of the party, it wasn't awkward or anything. Or at least I didn't think it was. Stiles was nice enough to invite me to his getaway at least. Now we were in the car, driving back home. 

 

“Good grief Derek, you reek of attraction! What, did a girl kiss you tonight?” Matthew teased.

 

My face turned bright red and my neck heated up. 

 

“No! You’re senses are just off!”

 

Matthew laughed at me.

 

“Derek, he's right. You do reek of it.” Tyler said. 

 

“Just drop it” I mumbled. 

 

They teased me the whole way home, but I just ignored it and looked out the window. 

 

We made it home at about 11 and I didn't wake up the next morning until almost noon. I spent the majority of the weekend daydreaming about Stiles. I had to be careful though, because a house full of werewolves can definitely smell attraction.

 

I don't even know why I like the dork. He's just so cute, I guess. And I don't even know if he’s gay. For all I know, he could be as straight as a pencil. 

 


End file.
